The prodigal son
by spitfyre1
Summary: James and lily learn that their son is alive after his twin sister gets sorted. What will harry's life be like if he never went to hogwarts? Read and find out


"Ronald weasley."lily looked at yet another redhead from molly 'black hole' weasley and hid a smirk.

Her husband James potter leaned over and whispered, "looks like the black hole is still active after all these years. I figurled she'd stop shagging so much after her first few pregnancies."

Lily nodded her head but didn't say anything. It was true though, when she was in school molly prewitt had her first sexual experience in her third year and after that she brought every guy she could to a broom closet or unused classroom. That is until she got knocked up by Arthur weasley. However it would seem like she's still going if she's still pumping out children after so long.

"Griffindor!" The hat shouted pulling her out of memory lane.

"Rose potter."James and lily leaned forward for the sorting of their own daughter but lily had a thought that her son would be starting here today too. Rose didn't even have the hat on before she was given to Griffindor just like her parents.

The silence was excruciating after that, the transfiguration teacher had wide eyes and called out the next name.

"Harry potter."

The defense and potions teacher both shot to their feet at that name. Murmers were running through the hall. Mostly 'the girl who lived has a brother?'

However no child walked forward at that declaration.

"Come On Minerva that's not funny. You know that our son died when voldemort attacked our home." Lily spoke up with her voice wavering like she was on the verge of tears.

"I wish I was joking lily but the name is clear as day. Harry potter."

James and lily looked to the headmaster with anger written all over their faces. "Well dumbledore mind telling us why we thought our son was dead. I always thought it was weird that you never showed us a body when you told us he was dead."

A few hours later lily had the location of her baby boy after potioning up the headmaster with truth potion. The aged headmaster was arrested on the spot with everything he revealed and hauled off by James Who was a auror on loan from the ministry to teach defense against the dark arts this year.

The next day both parents and daughter apparated to little winging surrey. Walking Up the drive they came to number four but lily collapsed on her knees when she saw what was their. Both adults saw a very weak blood ward around the house and after A few waves of his wand discretely James spoke up, " These were put up so that as long as their is love in this house then they will stay charged. By my first glimpse I'd say these have been slowly dying for eleven years."

"Excuse me do you have business with this house? You seem like a nice respectable family, perhaps you'll buy it?" A woman in her late twenties walked up holding the hand of a little girl.

"Buy it? What happened to petunia and Vernon dursley?" Lily asked getting up off her knees.

A look of disgust crossed her face and she covered her daughters ears. Looking toward their own daughter she prompted them to do the same. "Those disgusting freaks? They were arrested three years ago. They found their nephew on their doorstep saying his parents were dead. At first they seemed like nice normal people, but then they started to spread rumors about the boy. I won't sugar coat it we hated him for a long time believing them. However once the boy started school and would disappear for weeks on end and when he would reappear and have bruises and broken bones. He didn't even know his name when he first started according to the local Teacher. It didn't help the fact that his cousin dudley would team up with the local hoodlums and beat up on the poor boy every single day.

Then one day he was taking a physical with the rest of the class and the school nurse called the police. The boy had scars lining his whole torso and was clearly malnourished. However that made things worse for him. By the time the police arrived they found the child lying in a bloody heap in a cupboard under the stairs. The poor thing was hauled off to the hospital. I myself witnessed the police arrest petunia and dudley dursley, however Vernon put up so much of a fight that he was stupid enough to reach for the firearm of the policeman resulting in the fat lump accidentally killing himself with a bullet trying to wrestle it out of the policeman's hand.

We heard from the telly the rest of the story. Why do you want to know about them?"

James and lily looked furious, "Harry was our son. We thought him dead until just yesterday."

The woman's eyes softened, "follow me. I always had a feeling something was off about their story about you."

After sending rose and the woman's daughter to play James and lily watched a recording of their sons story. A story about physical, mental and sexual abuse. Lily was crying her eyes out listening to the broken bones and scars about her son but when it came out that her sister and brother in law had raped Harry multiple times she was crying her eyes out.

After the news report James spoke up, "do you know what happened to our son?"

The woman sighed, "he stayed in rehab for two year he was so broken mentally they had to give him therapy constantly but the doctors found drugs in the boys bloodstream. That's how petunia raped him, she would drug him up so much that an eight year old would be Capable of having intercourse with a woman. He had to get off those drugs."

She flipped the recording and it showed their son again at what looked like ten years old. The recording said that the doctors in charge of him officially adopted him wanting a son of their own but being unable to have children themselves they fell in love with Harry and adopted him.

"After that I have no idea haven't seen anything about him for awhile. I hope you can find your boy."

For seven years James and lily tried to find their son but no such luck. Right at rose and harry's seventeenth birthday party and the fifth anniversary of the death of dumbledore they had a lead.

After roses second year James used dumbledore's notes and hunted down several dark artifacts known as horcrux. After the true death of voldemort in roses fourth year at hogwarts both parents kept and ear to the ground for their son. On that day they heard of a family in godrics hollow who had opened a doctors office and was proclaimed the best doctor in the state. After looking into it lily found that both the doctors last name was potter so on the evening of July twenty first the family of three walked into godrics hollow for the first time in sixteen years.

Walking down the street they watched a two year old little girl with fire red hair and emerald green eyes walk as fast as she could down the street towards the cemetery.

"Daddy! Mama said you need to come back now, mr. And ms. Granger are gonna be here any minute and it's Time for the baby to be born."

Both adult potters gasped when a boy who looked exactly like James did walked out of the cemetery he turned and smiled a crooked smile, "come here lily, you walked all this way by yourself I'll carry you back." They watched as the boy lifted the girl into his arms and she climbed onto his shoulders and tugged on his messy hair.

Harry spotted the family of three, "hello there. I don't recognize you. Did you come to make an appointment? "

Lily spoke up then, "appointment?"

The little girl giggled, "silly daddy you forgot to introduce yourself."

Harry grinned, "appoint yes. My apologies." He held out his hand, " I am doctor Harry James potter at your service."

All three widened their eyes at the name but before they could do anything else a woman with long bushy brunette hair came up to him, "doctor potter my mother needs you now."

Harry's smile faltered, "oh man, I spaced out sorry, you must me hermione. Yes I'm coming."

With that he bolted down the street with a giggling girl on his shoulders.

"Hermione is that you?" Rose spoke up.

Said girl looked over and had surprise on her face. "Rose? Wow who knew I'd find you here. Come on, mom is giving birth today. We can talk on the way to the doctors home."

"How do you know that man hermione?" Lily said to her favorite student.

"Mum and dad found out he has an amazing way of healing things nobody else does, mum had a hard time giving birth to me but with monthly visits to him my mum is having a breeze with this pregnancy. They have a deal with doctor potter, he does his medical stuff with my family for free and his family gets free dentistry appointments"

"Hermione that's our son. He's been missing since he was one." James spoke up. Hermione looked at them with wide eyes.

Entering into the nice little house they saw a woman with blonde hair being cut in a pixie cut and sky blue eyes holding hands with the little redhead from before and another pink bundle wiggling around babbling. Upon closer look the baby had raven hair and sky blue eyes.

"Mummy! Look it's big sister hermione." The little girl ran to the bushy haired girl and leapt into her arms.

"Hello lily. How are you doing tonight?" Hermione asked

That's when the girl got up and approached, "hello their, Susan potter at your service how can I help you?"

James is the one who spoke up first, "are you the doctors wife?"

The woman smiled, "yes Harry and I have been married for three years now. Lots of people think we married to young, but at sixteen and him at fifteen I knew he was the one for me. Once we found out I was pregnant with lily there Harry proposed to me on the spot. It hasn't been easy but we were partners in school so once we opened our practice here we got married and have been happy ever since."

Lily spoke up, "how is it that you two have doctorates at such a young age?"

"Oh that's easy harry's adoptive parents were doctors and once Harry expressed his desire to follow in their footsteps they taught him everything they know. He picked up on it so fast he skipped several grades and we met in college drawn to each other because we were the youngest two in worked together and got our doctorate. As a graduation gift harry's parents gave us his grandparents house here in godrics hollow. After that as they say is history."

All three potters were stunned to silence when said boy walked out taking off his gloves, "hermione dear, do you want to meet you little brother and little sister?"

The girl jumped slightly not hearing him enter the room, "twins? My mum gave birth to twins?"

Harry smiled, "yes dear. Let us go see the new babies, your all welcome to see if you wish."

Entering into the room they saw a woman who looked a lot like hermione beaming happily, "hermione sweetheart , thank you so much for finding us this doctor. That was not difficult at all. Easiest pregnancy I've heard of."

As the three Grangers talked Harry walked over and pulled a few papers out.

"Alright Emma, Dan what would you like to name your new children?"

Said couple looked at each other and smiled, "we want our little girl to be named serina after my mother."

Harry smiled and wrote down the info, "a lovely name now what about your son?"

Both Grangers smiled at that, "were gonna name him Harry. It's only because of you we were able to have more children so we were hoping to honor you."

Harry smiled and wrote the name down, "thank you. Here's their birth certificates." He handed them off to Dan.

All three potters were stunned at what happened next, Harry held his hand out over Emma's abdomen and a green glow emitted from his hand. Said woman closed her eyes and visibly relaxed after a few seconds. "There we go my dear, you can head on home whenever you are ready. Don't forget to stop by somewhere for their immunizations and check ups, your welcome to come to me if needed even."

The trio left hermione holding the baby boy Emma holding the baby girl. Harry turned and smiled at the trio left, "dobby."

The small elf popped in and bowed, "master Harry needs his dobby?"

Harry pulled out a dollar and gave it to him, "please clean this up while I attend to my guests" dobby bowed and got to work."

All the humans left the elf to his cleaning duty and sat down in the dinning room where another house elf came out of the kitchen with a trey of tea and small cakes.

Susan spoke up, "ah thank you winky, could you put evangeline to bed please?" The elf bowed.

"Ofs course mistress, shoulds I put lily to bed to? She's close to falling asleep now."

Susan just nodded and pulled out a dollar as thank you and the elf and two girls disappeared with a soft pop.

Harry smiled, "sorry about that. We do this usually let many people see dobby or Winky but since hermione knew your daughter I figured you knew about hogwarts at least."

All three looked at the young man stunned, "yes rose goes to school their. It's her last year."

Harry smiled, "well I'm glad you were able to afford it. When I got my letter I'm afraid even on my parents salary I couldn't afford to go to a school like that." Harry had a far away look in his eyes but took his wife's hand, "fortunately I met Susan here. Here parents are what you call squibs. They taught me how to control my magic enough that I wouldn't have it lashing out like when I was with my blood related aunt and her husband." His smile faded when he neared the end of his sentence.

Susan took him and kissed him, "don't think about them anymore love. You have me now."

Harry smiled and looked at his guests, "so what can I do for you?"

Lily was the only one not surprised by the love between the two after all her and James were the same way at their age, just without the baby. "Doctor potter what do you know of your birth family?"

Harry smiled sadly, "only their names really. James and lily potter, previously lily evans. That's why I was at the graveyard when we met. Their graves are their and I visit every birthday." All three potters wince at that, they knew that the graves existed but never fixed it because they were in the wizard in world so they had no need to be legally alive in the muggle one.

James spoke up then breaking out of his stupor, "Harry we are James And lily potter, we've been in the magical world for your whole life. We honestly thought you were dead the whole time."

Both younger potters looked at them skeptically, "I don't think so. My birth parents died. It's honestly the only thing aunt petunia ever told me that was the truth so far. Come let me show you something." He said rising.

The couple led their guests to a room where a few pictures were but lily gasped when she saw the case on the back room. "My guitar. Petunia had it the whole time?"

Harry whirled around, " you know this guitar?"

"Yes I wrote songs during my summer in my hogwarts days. I always wondered what happened to the thing."

Harry popped open the case and removed the guitar. He strummed a few notes and began to sing a song that lily recognized. She sung along with him and his eyes lit up with recognition at her singing voice. After the song Harry placed the guitar in the case and smiled, "your voice is so lovely and so familiar to me. You really must be my parents then."

Both elder and younger potters enveloped Harry in a hug. They spent the next few days getting to know each other and in James and lily's case getting to know their grandkids.

James showed Harry the potter properties and fortune saying he would be the next head of the house potter and that they should talk about the responsibility of it.

Harry smiled sadly, "sorry dad. I love the life I have, I wouldn't give it up for anything. Give the position to rose she belongs in you world. I don't."

James was stunned, as was his wife who had just come up to talk to her son. "Of course you belong in our world Harry. You've for magic aplenty clearly we just need to teach you to use it."

Harry shook his head, "no dad. I don't belong their. I was raised in this world, I have nothing on that side but you three. I have my family here, should either of my girls be invited to hogwarts, I may try to get them their."

"What of your house elfs then? They will need to visit magical communities every now and then." Lily spoke up.

Harry smiled, "I found both dobby and winky on the verge of death as free elfs. I bound them to me so they wouldn't die but they are allowed to come and go as they wish. The only thing I ask of them is that dobby keep an eye on lily growing up and winky taking care of eve. I have almost no need to enter into the magical world."

Both parents smiled sadly, "would you be willing to visit us or us visit you sometime then?"

Harry beamed, "of course family, no matter how far apart or their past is still family. That's why I visit aunt petunia once a year just to hear how she's handling her rehabilitation."

Susan approached with a furious look on her face, "I hate you." She said as she put a penny in his hand.

Harry smiled and took the baby from her, "so you made daddy a penny richer huh eve?"

Lily watched as the little girl smiled a toothless smile and brought her hand Up too her sons cheek and said, "dada."

James laughed, "you two bet a penny on what her first words were going to be?"

Susan smiled at her father in law, "of course. We bet with lily too. Only two bets I've lost, we always bet a penny when it's between the two of us though."

After a smile the two families said goodbye.

 _nine years later_

"Dad are you sure we're in the right spot I don't see the train" lily spoke up.

Before Harry could ask James walked up, "had a feeling you would need help"

Harry lily and eve ran through the barrier and Harry sat their waving goodbye to his eldest daughter when harry's snow white owl that was given to him by his father flew up and landed on James shoulder and stuck out her leg toward Harry.

Harry read the note and smiled again, "looks like I owe your Mum a penny eve."

Eve giggled, "dorea said mama first huh dad?"

James tripped on his way out at that, "you named your youngest after your grandmother?"

Harry smiled, "dorea Elizabeth potter."

Fin

 **just a one shot that popped into head.**


End file.
